My Armor
by Mick Howell
Summary: Sansa is eleven when her powers come in. Mutant!AU
1. Chapter 1

ASOIAF: Mutant!AU

My Armor

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Summary: Sansa is eleven when her powers come in.

* * *

Sansa thinks whoever invented Health class should be hunted down and forced to endure the very gross documentaries they helped create. She doesn't know how many educational films on human reproduction she can take before finally throws herself out the window next to her desk (she's sure she would survive). That's why, when she walks into Health class and sees a TV sitting at the front of the room, hooked up and ready to go, she sends the windows a longing look. Beside her, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel groan.

"Not another one!" Jeyne gripes as they make their way toward their usual seats.

"Do eleven year olds really need to know this much about _that_?" Beth asks.

"I don't know," Sansa whispers as she slips into her seat. "But I do know I'm going throw myself out this window in about ten minutes." She says, pointing at the window beside her. Jeyne and Beth laugh, not realizing just how serious Sansa might be.

While Beth discreetly tucks her ear buds in and hides them with her hair and sweatshirt, and Jeyne pulls out a piece of paper and starts doodling, Sansa stares longingly at the outside world. Outside, as usual, the ground is covered with a layer of snow and the sky is an eternal shade of bluish-gray. In the distance, the hills and mountains rise over the city of Wintertown, the capital of the largest state in Westeros, the North.

The bell rings, and their teacher enters the room, locking the door behind him—they say so if some gun-wielding psycho enters the building they'll be safe, but Sansa thinks it's to prevent escapees—and he strides over to the television set at the front of the room. He presses a button, and the blue screen goes black, and a logo pops up on the screen of the production company responsible for the film's creation.

Sansa watches with a dull sense of dread, knowing she has to pay attention because they'll be a test over it later surely. She and everyone else in the room takes out a piece of paper and pencil to take notes. But then, the title of the video rolls up…

**Mutants and You **

Suddenly, the air becomes tension filled in the room. Students exchange looks, and some look down at their desks with embarrassment, while others get a nervous look about them. Sansa feels her middle turn hard and cold with anxiety, and it takes every fiber of her being to make it go away. Beside her, Beth has ripped out her headphones and Jeyne had put away her doodle. The teacher pauses the tape just as a map of Westeros appears on the screen.

"I know this must come as a surprise to you and make you uncomfortable. This is a touchy subject. But you are at the age when those of you who are mutants will have your powers emerge. Or at least start to emerge. My own powers," He says as he levitates a pencil right off the desk of a student in the back of the room. "Didn't come in fully until I was fourteen. Some of you have had powers since you were as young as eight or nine, or even from birth. But a majority of mutants get their powers at age eleven or twelve, so we will be watching this educational video on the subject. So please be mature and take notes." He says and the un-pauses the video.

"_Westeros," _The Video begins in a man's deep monotone. _"A Republic consisting of seven states, with a population of over a billion. Half of which is mutants. What is a mutant you ask?" _Two people appear on the screen, virtually identical except for the differing color of their shirts. "_A mutant is a human with a genetic abnormality that has enabled them to do incredible things. Example..." _One of the people of the screen sprouts wings takes flight. "_Yes, mutants are able to do many amazing things, from fire manipulation to super strength to flight to physic abilities. However, there is a downside to being a mutant." _Once again, a map of Westeros appeared on the screen. Color-coated for their convenience. _"Of the seven states of Westeros, only three have laws guaranteeing the equal rights of mutants. The North, the Vale, and the Storm lands. And while the Reach and Dorne are very excepting of mutants, no laws are in place _assuring _that there will be equal rights for both mutants and humans. In the Crownlands and Westerlands, racism is rampant against mutants, who are treated as second-class citizens, and the Riverlands is an active battle ground between both races over the superiority and inferiority of the other. In the Iron Islands, normals are the ones discriminated against, but no laws there actually guarantee the superiority of either mutants or normals." _The screen zoomed in on the North on the map. _"In the North, mutants and normals have the privilege of being equals in all ways." _It slid down to the Vale. _"The Vale has the lowest population of mutants in the country, so while laws exist to prevent racism, there is still prejudice against the minority of mutants in the region." _The Riverlands appeared next. "_The populations of mutants and normals in the Riverlands are equal in numbers, and have been at odds with one another for decades over which race is the superior of the two in the region." _The Westerlands came into view. _"The Westerlands treats mutants as second-class citizens, and many mutants are of the lower class due to the fact they cannot get better jobs. Many join the military in the Westerlands, which is why it has the second highest percentage of mutants in its armed forces in the country." _The Iron Islands materialized. "_In the Iron Islands, being a mutant is treated as a great honor, while being normal is a disgrace. The Iron Islands only allows mutants in their armed forces, which is why they have the highest percentage of mutants in their armed forces in the country."_ The screen zipped down to the Reach and Stormlands. _"In the Reach and Stormlands, mutants are treated like celebrities, especially if they are very powerful. Normals are still treated just fine, but being a mutant in these regions is like automatically becoming popular." _It slid down to Dorne. _"In Dorne both mutants and normals are treated fine and with equality. The only reasons laws do not exist guaranteeing equality is because no one has seen a need to." _Finally, it slid up to the Crownlands. _"Like in the Westerlands, mutants are second-class citizens in the Crownlands. However, in recent years, some efforts have been made to work towards equality._" The rest of the video is a blur of genetic and scientific terms that Sansa barely registers and diagrams she doesn't quite get. Safety precautions are the last part of the video. Warnings about handling mutants with dangerous powers and how to handle yourself when your powers come in. Then everything fades to black on the screen, and the teacher turns off the TV.

He stands before the room, smiling empathetically. "Now, we have five minutes left in class. And while I know you may be embarrassed, I'd like to ask those of you who have your powers to come up and display them to the class." Of course, only one brave soul was willing to come up. It was boy named Will, and he came up and lifted the teacher his head with the ease of a forklift. There was some polite clapping. Super strength was a very common power among mutants. Statistics even stated at half of mutants had super strength along with some other power.

The bell rang, signaling school was over. Sansa and her friends gathered their things quickly and fled the classroom as if it were on fire. At their lockers, which are all next to one another, Jeyne is the first one to speak up. "Wouldn't it be terrible to be a mutant?" She asks as she struggles to squeeze her healthy textbook inside her locker. Beth shrugs. "Not really. My cousin Jory is a mutant—he has heightened senses and agility. I kind of hope I'm a mutant." She says. "But what about all the racism?" Jeyne asks. "I'll stay in the North, where it's safe." Beth replies easily. "But what if you want to be an actress or go into politics. The center of movie industry is in the Westerlands and the capital is in the Crownlands." Jeyne persists. Beth again just shrugs. "Sansa's dad is a politician and he's a mutant, right Sans?" She says, turning to Sansa. Sansa simply nods.

The Starks have been known for their ice powers for generations, ever since mutants started appearing three hundred years ago. To this day, scientist still don't know what caused the sudden appearance of the mutants across the globe, all they know is it that it changed life as we knew it forever. It started with the Targaryens, a family of fire wielders, who used their powerful mutant powers to take over the entire continent. They ruled for nearly three hundred years until fourteen years ago, the revolution happened and Westeros became a republic.

War heroes like her father and Robert Baratheon had become icons for mutants. They were treated like superheroes out of the comics—some comic book heroes were even based on them—and since the revolution, great strides had been made in mutant-equality all over the continent. Despite the protests of families like the Lannisters who had considered themselves pure of genetic "defects" until the birth of Tyrion Lannister and the Faith of the Seven which frowned upon mutant powers as being abominations against the Gods. Still, it didn't make Sansa feel any better about…

She closed her locker a little harder than probably needed. Her eyes widened at the sight of a little dent in the door where her hand had been. She glanced at Beth and Jeyne, who thankfully were still absorbed by their little debate, and hoped they wouldn't notice. When they were done and closed their own lockers, they hooked their arms together and made their way towards the front entrance to the school.

Through out the school, there were plenty of signs of mutants on the premises. The North did have the third highest population of mutants in the country. A girl flew right over head of them towards the front entrance of the school, gliding over everyone with ease and giggling when she snatched the hat right off a boy's head. The boy, however, stretched his legs like rubber so he stood as tall she could fly, and ripped it out of her hands. She stuck her tongue out at him as he shrank back down to his original height. Sansa watched with disgust, however, as then the boy's hand stretched up the hallway, looping around people and between legs, to grope a girl's bottom. The girl jerked with surprise and whirled around, eyes glowing golden. The boy's elastic hand jerked back so fast to his arm that it must have given him whiplash because he fell back on his butt. The girl whose butt he grabbed gave a wave of her hand as she glared at him, and the entire hallway of students found themselves suddenly shoved over to the walls, leaving only the girl and elasta-boy in the middle of it. With another wave of her hands, a elasta-boy's stretchy limbs started stretching all by their selves, twisting and knotting, and the boy shouted and pleaded, but the girl only smirked at him as she turned him into a human pretzel.

When she was done, she smiled, satisfied, and walked away with the strut of a model right out the doors of the school. Suddenly, the force that had been holding everyone to the walls disappeared and the boy unknotted. His friends rushed to his side and started carrying him towards the nurse's office, which was just down the hall. Beside her, Sansa heard Beth and Jeyne giggle. "Serves him right," Beth says as she steps away from the wall. "I wish I could do that to some handsy guy someday. I'm sure my dad would be happy about it." Jeyne says. "Right, Sansa?" She asks. Sansa nods and laughs as well. "Yeah, my brothers would be really happy about it." She says.

They exit the building, and outside, it's even more of a scene. Sansa sees students, mostly upper classmen from the high school part of the building, messing around with their powers. Mostly boys trying to impress girls or their friends. She sees Theon Greyjoy over by the fountain, using his water powers to spray any geek who dares come close with freezing cold water. She rolls her eyes at him. Next to the Iron Islander is her brother Robb, whose simply using his wind powers to mess with a paper airplane, making it do loops in the air and go higher than any paper airplane ever dared before. Jon is nearby, sitting under a tree, brooding obviously if the growing frost around him is any indication. The tree he's sitting under is almost completely white with ice.

"Your brothers have the coolest powers," Beth says as they approach Robb. The boys are supposed to walk them home. "I hope if I get powers, I get an elemental power like them!" She exclaims. Jeyne nods her agreement. "Me, too! Only I'd want to be able to grow plants, like a Tyrell! What power would you want, Sansa?" She asks with a big smile. Sansa wishes she could reply honestly. That she doesn't want powers at all. She wants to be normal like her mom and not have to deal with all the problems that come with being a mutant. Instead, she puts on a smile for her friends and replies, "Plant powers, definitely." Jeyne gives giddy smile, and then goes off rambling about all the cool things they could do if they had the same powers. Beth joins in with details about what her theoretical water/air/earth/fire powers could do, too. Sansa listens politely.

"Hey, kiddos, ready to go?" Theon asks in his condescending manner when they come to stand before him and Robb. "We're not kids," Jeyne protests with crossed arms and an up-turned nose. Theon snorts. "Yeah, come tell me that when your backpack doesn't have a cartoon character on it, and you get rid of those bows." He says, and Jeyne scowls at him. Theon and Robb laugh at her pride. "Come on," Robb say taking Sansa's hand in his. "We gotta go pick up Arya and Bran." Robb calls for Jon, who stands up and follows them to the curb.

They cross the street with the help of a crossing guard and journey down the street where they turn a corner. The boys walk ahead of the girls, Robb and Jon occasionally looking back to make sure they aren't falling behind. They're approaching the next curb when Sansa feels the lace of her boot come undone. She stops and stoops down to retie, and at first everyone stops to wait on her, but she tells them to go on. They shrug and walk on, sure she'll catch up in a moment. But Sansa's boot strings refuse to retie correctly, and she watches her brother, friends, and Theon cross the street without her and slowly disappear down the road. She'll have to run to catch up to them.

She starts to panic when it looks like they're getting close to the next curb, where she knows they'll turn and disappear out of sight. Hastily, Sansa stuffs the laces into her boots, hoping to just tie them later while they're waiting on Arya and Bran to exit the elementary school. She climbs to her feet hurriedly and sprints for the crossing, shouting, "Wait! Robb, Jon! Wait up!" They turn back just as she runs into the open street, stopping at the curb to wait on her. Sansa is relieved for a moment.

_HONK! HONK!_

She whirls around to face the other end of the street, and freezes when she sees a black van barreling towards her. She hears more honking, her brothers and friends screaming. But she's frozen where she stands in the middle of the street. She holds up her arms to cover her face and shuts her eyes tightly. Suddenly her whole body becomes cold and hard.

The impact of van against her isn't how she expected it. Instead of sending her flying or over the roof of the vehicle, she feels something hard pressed against her front, and her heels drag against the street. She hears the tires of the car shriek and what maybe asphalt being ripped up from the street. She's sure she hears bending metal. They're going really fast, and she can feel herself being pushed backwards, but eventually they slow down, the noises disappear, and her back hits the street with a clink.

Sansa just lays there for a moment, wondering when the pain will start, but she doesn't feel anything but that cold hardness all over her body. Her arms fall away from her face finally, and she hears the lightest clink of metal. She lets out a shuddering breath. The cold hardness starts to disappear in some places, starting with her face. Her head and torso return to normal, and part of her arms and legs as well, but Sansa's hands still feel weird and so do her feet and other parts of her body.

She hears hurried footsteps approaching, people shouting her name, and she wants to cry because she knows it's her brothers and friends. She opens her eyes and begins to sit up just as they appear running around the van, which is steaming and the driver is climbing out, looking dizzy. Robb and Jeyne fall to their knees next to her, asking if she's alright, and Theon is on his phone, probably 911, while Jon is with the driver of the van, giving her worried looks over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Robb." She tells her brother as she attempts to sit up further, but he presses her back to lay on the ground. "You don't know that! You could have internal bleeding, broken bones, or a concussion!" Robb shouts. "And what were you thinking!? Running into the street without looking, Sansa, you know better!" Sansa looks away guiltily. "I'm sorry," She whispers. "But I feel fine, I swear." Sansa protests. And she's not just saying it. She really does feel fine, besides the cold, hard parts of her body which she hopes aren't visible. She's thankful for the cloves covering her hands.

Robb looks about ready to protest when his expression of worry suddenly falters into one of bewilderment. He reaches out and places a hand against her cheek. "I'm fine," Sansa repeats, and this time, Robb nods. "You're…You're fine." He says, and never has Sansa seen the fourteen year old look so dumbstruck. Jeyne gives Robb a confused look for a moment, but then she looks at her as well and her eyes grow wide as dish plates. Theon, who's been on the phone, even stops and stares down at her, as do Jon and the driver of the car. Sansa wonders for one horrible moment if she's been terribly disfigured.

"What are you looking at?" She asks, sitting up. Jeyne rummages around in her backpack, her eyes never leaving Sansa's face, and pulls out a compact mirror. She hands it to Sansa, who flips it open, expecting the worst. But all she finds it her reflection staring back at her worriedly, nothing wrong except her red hair was askew. "I don't get it. What are you all staring at?" Sansa asks, climbing to her feet finally and backing away slightly from their astonished expressions.

Then Beth tugs on hers and Robb's sleeves and points at the front of the van. Everyone turns and looks for the first time to inspect the damage. Their jaws drop. The front of the van looks over like it crashed into a telephone pole rather than a person, and in the street, for the first time Sansa notices where her feet had been, there were the ends of two long drag marks in the concrete asphalt. She looks at the back heels of her boots and finds them worn down to point she can see her frayed socks, and her jeans are torn to shreds as well. For the first time, she looks down at her front, and her jacket is a tattered mess, too. She can even find some of its fabric in the remains of the front of the van.

Sansa looks up at everyone, and they're staring at her. She feels her face heat up, and all she wants to do is run away. And she tries, but Robb catches her by the arm and pulls her back against his chest. She struggles there for a moment, but then goes limp in his arms. Besides, Jon would have frozen her feet to the road before she could get ten feet away. Robb turns her around and forces her to look him in the eye.

"Sansa…are you a mutant?" He asks as gently as possible, and she can feel Jeyne and Beth looking at her with betrayal and confusion. She can see Jon's concerned eyes and Theon's curious ones. Sansa feels tears spring to her eyes as she nods. "Yes." She says, her voice breaking. "I'm a mutant."

* * *

**A/N: The plot bunny just simply refused to die, and I eventually saw some other super hero AU fics around, so I was like, sure, I'll give it a go!**

**I may add more chapters later.**

**Tell me what ya think, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

ASOIAF: Mutant!AU

My Armor

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Sansa is eleven when her powers come in.

* * *

A man comes in a white van on Friday and installs all new hinges and doorknobs throughout the Stark house. They're specially made so that mutants with super strength, especially young ones who are just learning to get a handle on their new found abilities, don't rip doors off their hinges when entering a room. Sansa had already done so twice in three days.

After the car incident, it seemed whatever Sansa had subconsciously been holding back had sprang to the surface. In the three days since she had been hit by a car, Sansa had accidentally ripped her bedroom door, her bathroom door, and the back door off their hinges. She'd also ripped Arya's doorknob right out of the door when she had gone to tell her that dinner was ready.

To say that Sansa was completely mortified was understatement.

Of all the Stark kids to get super strength, it had to be her, didn't it? Sansa never wanted super powers…not really. The thought had crossed her mind occasionally, but in the end, life as a normal always appealed to her more. After watching Robb, Jon, and Theon go through not only normal puberty, but _mutant _puberty, and hearing her father's stories about the awkwardness and harsh realities he faced growing up a mutant in the Vale, Sansa had decided being normal sounded a whole lot better. And besides, Sansa wanted to be like Cersei Lannister.

Cersei Lannister was the first born daughter of the former noble house of Lannister, back before the revolution. After the revolution, social norms for nobility were flipped on their heads and many took advantage of it, including Cersei, who'd become an actress and model. It was easy for normals to get jobs in show biz—it was for mutants too, but usually they were just stuntmen or played monsters in horror movies—because you didn't have to worry about working around a set of wings or scaly skin, or about a diva tantrum resulting in causalities.

Sansa wanted to be an actress like Cersei one day…but now that she had been very publicly outed as a mutant, her chances of ever being more than a novelty had dwindled considerably.

Then again, Sansa knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up about _not _turning out a mutant. Her parents had been warning her and her siblings for as long as she could remember about the possibilities of them waking up one morning and having a tail or being able to make burritos explode with their eyeballs.

And the Starks had been host to a number of mutants for centuries. Ice powers, such as her father's and Jon's, were the most common, but Sansa could remember Dad talking about his siblings and father's powers. Brandon had had the standard super strength and speed package, which was actually pretty indistinctive among mutants, but could still be pretty interesting. Lyanna had been able to pause time for brief periods. A few minutes or so, and would use it to get in all sorts of trouble. Benjen had a psychic ability; he could track anyone by sensing out their energies, which made him a great ranger beyond the Wall. He was like a spiritual bloodhound.

Her siblings all had powers, too. Robb had his wind powers. Jon, Dad's ice powers. Arya had this thing that Theon had dubbed, "Shadow powers". She could disappear into a mass of shadows that would float up from out of nowhere and envelope her, and then she'd reappear up to a half mile away from some dark corner. It was the perfect ability to sneak around with. Bran was a psychic. Ever since his accident, he'd been able to see the future. His visions were sporadic and a prophetic quality to them where sometimes they were hard to interpret, but they always happened. Sansa wondered if he saw her powers coming, or the car crash. Finally, there was Rickon, who'd had his powers practically since birth. When he had been born, in the night, he had sprouted fur and fangs and claws, started howling and whining like a puppy, and generally scared the shit out of half the hospital staff. Since then, everyone made sure to keep their doors locked at night in case Rickon went wolf-puppy and went on a little rampage.

Sansa wished that her powers would have come in at birth. Maybe then she wouldn't have had any dreams crushed. But no, instead, she got hers when she was eleven. Two months ago, in fact. She'd been riding her bike with Jeyne and Beth, to a park just a few blocks away from Winterfell—even before the revolution, the Starks had resided at Winterfell, and for the last few decades, their home had been a government building, home the state legislature, a court of law, and a prison for criminals to be locked up in until they were transferred to a real facility, like Dreadfort or the one up on the Wall. The Starks resided in what could best be described as the residential part of the building. It was like a mansion, and their servants, like the Cassel's and Poole's, lived with them in their own apartments on the grounds—the park had been only a block away when Sansa fell off her bike. She didn't know what happened then to make her fall, and she didn't know now either. All she knew was that she went tumbling to the sidewalk, barely catching herself on her hands and knees.

She hadn't worn any pads, or even a helmet, because lets face it, no kid does, so she expected to feel the sting on scrapes on her knees and hands. But instead, just like after the car crash when she let her arms fall to her sides, she heard a metallic clink as her knees and hands made contact with the ground. When she looked at her, expecting to find a cut or redness, what she did find made her gasp and nearly scream.

Her hands, at least the palms, had been silver, as if covered I metal, and when she felt her left palm with the back of her right hand—because, she realized with horror, she couldn't feel anything with her silver palms—it had been as cold and smooth as metal. She rolled up her pants legs to look at her knees, and they were silver as well. She heard Jeyne and Beth, who had been ahead of her, call back and ask if she was okay. Hesitantly, she shouted she was. She rolled her pants and got back on her bike, desperately hoping that what she had just seen was her imagination.

And perhaps it had been, she had thought when later at the park, she looked at her hands to find them pink and soft, as hands should be. But alas, throughout the last two months, Sansa had experienced the same thing as what happened on the bike happen a million times. Every time she tripped and fell, knocked against something or flinched with fear at being harmed, she'd look down and see her skin having turned to silvery metal, or feel a cold hardness somewhere under her clothes. Cold and hardness, that's all she could feel when her skin turned on her.

She hated it.

But what she hated more was how her family had found out about her powers. The car wreck incident was a million times worse then the incidents that had clued in the rest of the family into Robb, Jon, and Theon's powers. With Robb, he had been in a fight at school when he was about Sansa's age. According to Jon and Theon, everyone had panicked, thinking a tornado was coming or something, because suddenly the whole school was full of violent gusts of wind that whipped through everything causing utter mayhem. The wind finally and only died down after Robb had decked the dude he'd been fighting with and knocked him out. The calm had been almost instant, and everyone figured out very quickly what had caused the odd occurrence.

With Jon, who had been ten when his powers came in, he had gotten a cold that had been going around had come down the first morning of his ailment for breakfast, taken his usual seat, and right as his plate of waffles was set before him, he'd sneezed. The entire breakfast table and its occupants had ended up covered in a layer of frost.

Theon, who'd come to them at ten, was thirteen when his powers came in. From what Sansa could gather, he'd been banging on the bathroom door for about fifteen minutes, shouting for Jon to get the Hell out so he could take a shower and brush his teeth. Then all of a sudden, the whole of Winterfell started shaking, and simultaneously ten wipers all over Winterfell burst, including the ones in the bathroom Jon had been in. The boy had emerged from the bathroom bedraggled and irritated, ready to ring Theon's throat.

Even Bran and Arya's powers had come in pretty low-key. With Bran, his visions simply started happening after his accident. With Arya, she had been eight and simply started disappearing and reappearing in shadows, usually when she was in trouble or didn't want to do as she was told.

Being hit by a car was not a great way for your family to learn you're a freak whose skin could turn to metal—steel, as Maester Luwin had discovered when he examined her after the crash—and possessed super strength.

"She won't be ripping anymore doors off their hinges, Mr. Stark. You can bet your life on that." The installation guy had said as he screwed in the hinges for the front doors. Sansa felt her father pat her on the back. "I'm sure she won't. Besides, she'll learn to control her powers in time." He said, and Sansa forced a smile. The installation guy simply chuckled. "Hard to believe such a pretty little girl could rip me limb from limb if she wanted. I have two brothers with super strength. That's what they used to tell me they'd do to me if I didn't stay out of their rooms." He looked at her and smiled wickedly. "Just tell those little siblings of yours that, Miss, and I'm sure they'll never bother you again. Not after seeing what you can do to a door, I'm sure." The installation guy and her father laughed, and Sansa smiled some more before whispering her goodbyes and thank you's, and excusing herself. She headed for the kitchens downstairs, where she found her mother talking to the cooks about something, Robb, Jon, and Theon ransacking the snack cabinet, and Arya and Bran enjoying an after school snack at one of the tables.

"What's up, Metallica?" Arya greeted her upon seeing her. Sansa stuck her tongue out at her as she passed and went for the fridge. "Nothing, Shadow Dweller." She whispered back. "Did that guy finish installing all the door hinges yet?" Robb asked, his arms loaded down with several bags of chips. "Yeah, I'd like to be able to shut my door now." Jon said as he struggled to hold all the snack cakes in his arms. "Bet I know why." Theon whispered with a wicked smirk. Jon elbowed him in the stomach, making him drop the box of cookies he had been holding.

"Yeah." Sansa answered. "I won't be taking anymore doors off their hinges, it seems." She said as she opened the fridge door. She let out a screech at the heavy door—though it felt astonishingly light—lurched and fell backwards and to the floor. With a loud thud, every set of eyes in the kitchen was on her.

"Missed one." Theon said with a cruel smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this. **

**I'm not very good at world-building, so I just want to clarify that before the revolution, being a noble in Westeros was like being a noble in England is today. It's just kind of a title and you didn't have any real power, though a lot of the families are still very rich in this world after the revolution. Just to clarify.**

**Hope you liked it, and please review. **


End file.
